


Constant Contact

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets confronted with something he's been ignoring for a while now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Contact

It started innocently enough. After all, arms had to go somewhere for pictures, and it was usually easiest to throw them around the person you were next to. And since they were almost always at premieres and parties together, the person Jared's arm wound up around was almost always Jensen. And at the conventions, where both of them tended to tower over the fans (sometimes to the extent that footstools actually had to be used), it was natural for them each to have an arm around the trembling fan while they braced a hand on each other. With one thing and other, Jared wasn't all that surprised to discover, after a few years together, that he'd gotten used to having some kind of contact with Jensen when they were having their picture taken.  
  
He really didn't think anything of it until his agent commented on it one day. "You know, it might be easier to get you some big parts if you weren't always seen in public with your hands all over your co-star."  
  
"I don't do that that much!" Jared protested, then added, "Anymore." He knew he'd been a bit overzealous about the physical contact at first, but he thought he'd done a pretty good job of backing off after he and Jensen both had been called on the carpet by Rachel. The WB's press agent was tiny, but nobody crossed her, since she was seriously scary when she wanted to be, and when she'd said they had to stop, Jared took her at her word and stopped. Well, mostly.  
  
Andrew shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about. Although that didn't really help."  
  
"Is this about the gay rumors again?" Jared had never cared too much about them, since he wasn't exactly 100% straight, but he'd known better than to ever let that slip. Rachel would've skinned him alive, and Andrew probably would've handed her the knives. "We're both married, for God's sake! To women!"  
  
"And you still end up hanging all over him the second a camera's pointed your way," Andrew said dryly. "Add in the whole living together for several years and I can't think why people wouldn't see you both for the manly men you are."  
  
Jared hadn't bothered to argue anymore, had just headed home, but once he was there, he couldn't stop thinking about what Andrew said. Did he really hang all over Jensen? And so what if he did? Girls did it all the time, and nobody said anything about them being more than friends! Why couldn't he sling an arm around a friend's neck if he wanted to, just because they both happened to be guys?  
  
He tried to push the whole thing to the back of his mind, and for a while, he succeeded. At least, he managed until some visitors to the set asked them to take pictures with them. Jared smiled for the camera, just as he usually did, and was about to head back to work when he overheard Jeannie talking to one of the visitors. "Yeah, he does that. It's like he thinks Jensen's going to wander off if he's not touching him."  
  
Something about the way she said that bothered him, although he wasn't sure what it was. He waited until he was back in his trailer before he headed for Google and typed in "Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles" in the image search. Half an hour later, he was starting to see what Andrew had been talking about. There was one picture after another, a lot of them with just the two of them in it, but some with other people, and sure enough, Jared's hand was almost always on Jensen's shoulder or back.   
  
Well, shit.  
  
There were more pictures that afternoon, and Jared was very careful to keep his hand on the visitor's shoulder, or crossed in front of him - even flung up in the air at one point. Just not on Jensen. He knew Jensen was aware of the difference, and from the strange looks he kept giving him, they were going to be talking about it as soon as they were alone. So Jared did what he always did when faced with an upcoming confrontation: he made sure they weren't alone. When they called break, he headed for makeup for a touch-up or wardrobe for a new button or craft services for a snack. He could tell Jensen knew what he was up to, but then he wasn't exactly being subtle about it. And every time he made a new excuse to go somewhere else, Jensen gave him a look that said that he wasn't going to let him off the hook so easy.  
  
But luck was on Jared's side, apparently, since Phil asked Jensen to stay on to work on a scene with Misha and Jim. Jared wasn't in it, so he was excused - or more accurately, commanded - to go home. Usually, he'd have protested that he should be allowed to stay, even if it meant being confined to his trailer, but today he was more than happy to go home early. And alone.  
  
Gen was at the stove when he came in. She turned around and greeted him with a smile, although it quickly faded when she got a look at his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Do I touch Jensen too much?" Jared blurted the question out before he could think about it, then realized that it might not be the most appropriate thing to ask his wife. "I mean, there was this photo thing today, and Andrew said I need to not touch him and -" He sank down into a chair with a sigh.  
  
"Andrew's an idiot," she said bluntly. "And yeah, you touch him a lot, but that's just kinda how you are." Turning the stove down, she walked over to him and sank down into his lap. "Honey, do  _you_  think you touch Jensen too much?"  
  
He didn't even have to think about it. "No." If anything, he touched him less than he wanted to, always trying to restrain himself instead of just tackling him the way he really wanted to. The way he used to, before the internet and Rachel had made him stop.  
  
Gen kissed his cheek. "Then that's all that matters." She grinned, that sweetly mischievous grin of hers that had led him to ask her out when Andrew said he needed to go out with someone that wasn't Jensen. "And if you ever feel like touching him a  _lot_ more, just so you know… I'm good with that. As long as I get to watch. Or you tell me everything in detail after, whichever."  
  
He laughed and hugged her. "Have I ever told you that you're the best wife ever?"  
  
She giggled. "Yeah, but it never hurts to say it again."  
  
"Best. Wife. Ever," he repeated dutifully.  
  
"You know it, mister. Now go call Jensen. If I know you, you let yourself freak out over the whole touching thing and you've probably been avoiding him all day."  
  
"Not _all_ day," he muttered, but he couldn't argue about the freaking out.  
  
Gen shook her head, kissed him again, then got up and headed back to the stove. "Tell him to come over for dinner," she told him. "You two can touch all you want."  
  
She flashed him another of those sly smiles and Jared laughed, but he was already digging his cell phone out of his pocket. He pressed one on the speed dial and waited for Jensen to pick up. It seemed to take forever, but he finally answered, and Jared didn't give him a chance to say more than 'Hello?' before he started babbling. "Look, I know I was all weird earlier, and I promise I'll explain it later, but it's okay now. You wanna come over for supper? Gen's cooking, so it'll be edible, and we can play Madden and hang out."  
  
"Jay, man, breathe," Jensen commented, clearly amused at the flood of words that had just come pouring out. "Oxygen's a  _good_  thing, necessary and all, remember?"  
  
"Wiseass. So are you coming for dinner?"  
  
"Sure. We're just finishing up, so gimme about an hour to get changed and head over there. Is that gonna be too long for your ginormous self to wait for food?"  
  
Jared covered the phone and said, "He'll be here in an hour." Gen nodded, so he said into the phone, "That's fine. Just come on in when you get here."  
  
"And what if y'all are busy with naked sexytime?"  
  
He laughed. "Strip down and join us, of course!"  
  
It wasn't until they hung up and Jared headed for the bathroom to piss and ended up jerking off instead to thoughts of Jensen's hands on Gen's breasts or his own hands on Jensen's way-too-perky-to-be-believed ass that he realized that there might be something to his constantly touching Jensen, after all. And it wasn't until he was cleaning up after an orgasm that had left him seriously weak-kneed that he thought about what Gen said about touching all he wanted and wondered if she'd really mind. Not to mention the jokes Jensen liked to make about his and Gen's sex life, and Jared's usual response that included him in it. Huh. Okay, so maybe there was more than just a little something to all this. Maybe he wanted Jensen. Maybe he'd wanted him for a long time, and had just been too blind or stupid to see it.  
  
There was still one major problem, though - he had absolutely no idea what to do about any of this. And before he had a chance to think of anything, he heard the door open, followed by the sound of dogs going crazy and Jensen laughing as he greeted them. Fuck. Jared checked himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't have come on his shirt or that his jeans weren't open, then headed downstairs to spend the night with his wife and best friend, and hopefully not drink so much beer that he actually suggested that they go to bed together or anything like that.

Or maybe have just enough to make a move. Like Gen would probably say, why not? Jared grinned to himself and decided to play it by ear and see where the evening took them.


End file.
